


Evil X

by PaperFox19



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Peeping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The anti mutant movement gets a boost as a mutant turns on his own kind.  Using his abilities he makes weapons to rival mutant powers, and the hunt begins. Warning Dark Themes
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Scott Summers
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Evil X

The anti mutant movement gets a boost as a mutant turns on his own kind. Using his abilities he makes weapons to rival mutant powers, and the hunt begins.

Chapter 1 Traitor

It’s true mutants were very well known thing threw the rumors whispers and what was seen. Those who’ve seen it know and seek to take steps to get rid of the mutants. They formed various groups trying to capture mutants but found many were too powerful for normal means. Little did they know there biggest help would come from a mutant.

Terry Rinko he was the son of a rich man who disowned him after learning he was a mutant. He was a late bloomer so was already infected by his father’s hate, but with his power he could help bring down mutants.

He found a group that was training to take down mutants no matter how powerful they are, that was the plan anyway but with those special powers it seemed like an empty dream till Terry found them. He claimed he wasn’t like the other mutants said he hated his very existence but his powers could prove beneficial to the anti mutant cause. His brain was super charged he could do things with technology make it possible for humans to compete with.

Mind Ring – it was special head gear ones that shielded mind reading.

Burn Gauntlet – It was a glove that allowed the user to manipulate and control lightning and fire, it worked able to fire projectiles lightning and flames, and close range taser and burning grip.

Levi Shoes – Special shoes that allowed someone to walk on walls water and levitate in the air.

Barrier Belt – Can create a barrier around the user. Contains barrier rings.

Barrier Rings – Can be used to create small energy fields around the hands able to block attacks, or be used to capture someone by trapping them inside a barrier.

Coil Bands – Tech that releases a large metal tentacle like whip the user controls.

Capture Arm – An mechanized arm going up to the shoulder, there is an opening in the palm releasing round bombs, various types explosive, smoke, net.

Energy Catcher – A mechanized arm able to absorb energy and dish it back. 

This tech was controlled and synced up to the users mind thanks to the mind rings and it’s full effects determined by their body. Most could only sync up to one at a time with the bare use. However the more skilled agents could take control and use two to three with bare use.

Then some promising agents rose through the ranks and began mastering his tech.

Donny Rike – Blazer – He has mastered the Burn Gauntlet and the Coil Bands, and combining the two he can use whips of fire and lightning. He’s nuts and had enjoys using this power.

Tanya Rose – Snare- She has mastered the Barrier Belt and Barrier Rings. She is a cold woman and seems to hate mutants for some unknown reason.

Tike and Mike – Twins- two brothers who are masters of the Levi Shoes and the Coil Bands, they are identical with brown hair and black eyes.

Tobias Milton – Trapper- is a master of the Capture Arm, using two of them. He used to work in the circus until they fired him and hired mutants to take his place. He also uses the Levi Shoes but keeps them at the bare minimum use. Reddish hair, green eyes, long arms and legs was a juggler.

Carry Hice – Backlash – is a master of the Energy Catcher, also uses the Barrier Belt. Blonde hair blue eyes, claims her boyfriend was a mutant, and she dumped him as soon as she found out.

He promised to make special technology for any unique agents that came up. With these forces the anti mutant league was founded and they began taking down mutants, capturing them and locking them up in a secret prison.

Magneto tried to fight them the moment he learned of them. The bad part is the weapons may have looked like metal but they were made of a special alloy that magnetism did not effect. Xavier wanted to do something but any mutant captured was placed in a special room that even Cerebro couldn’t detect.

In the prison

Magneto was held up in a special cell with no metal, it had unique materials in the wall making it impossible to faze through it or teleport in or out. Terry Rinko paid him a visit. “You are a mutant why are you helping them do this!?” at first he said nothing. “You are a traitor to your own kind!” 

“I never asked to be a mutant, we are a stain upon humanity I’m just doing my part to clean up that stain.”

“You fool they’ll betray you, lock you up!”

“They won’t have to, I plan to turn myself in once every last mutant is captured and locked away.” He had a sick look on his face. “Humanity will be purified of this filth called mutants!!!”

Magneto couldn’t believe such hatred existed inside of a mutant, and he realized how hate or fear brought them to where they were now, and how if his plans succeeded, he would have bred only more hate. ‘Charles you were right, forgive me.’ 

To be continued


	2. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 On the Run

Xavier couldn’t help Magneto, but there were other mutants he could help. Although they appeared in the media to be heroes of the people, to many they were not.

Still these guys were dangerous, he couldn’t keep his students or his friends close. Using his money he set up shelters and safe houses, he keeps in contact with Wolverine, Storm, and Jean having them locate and pick up new mutants and get them somewhere safe before any of the Anti-Mutant League gets them, thankfully they didn’t have a way to identifying mutants yet.

Wolverine had Scott with him, his bike was tricked out with a passenger car. He could carry at least three mutants with him at a time, more for speed than numbers. The safe houses had other vehicles in case of needed mass getaways. They were heading to Bayville to meet a mutant who was looking for safety, he was a high risk.

“What does Professor mean by he’s high risk?”

“You’ll see when you meet him.” They park and go down to the subway where Kurt was getting off, he was in the last car and was the last one off. He was all covered up, wearing gloves, and covered so not an inch of him could be seen.

“Kurt?” the boy moves over to them. When the area was clear Kurt removed his hood, and Scott was surprised, but the blue boy recognized it right away and quickly pulled his hood up.

“Relax fur ball your safe with us.” He lowered the boy’s hood and cupped his cheek. Kurt blushed, and leaned into his touch. “I’m Logan and this is Scott.”

“Thank you,” he holds Logan’s hand. Scott would be lying if he wasn’t feeling a little jealous. “It is nice to meet you both.” Kurt smiled at him and Scott blushed.

‘Damn he’s cute.’ They had to leave, so the furry boy raised his hood. They came out to the vehicle.

“Oh wow, this is your ride, so sweet!” he says excitedly.

“Just keep your hood down till we get to the safe house.” The boy nods and climbs into the side car. Logan straddles his bike, while Scott climbs up on behind him. Kurt notices how the brunette smiles as he wraps his arms around Logan, the closeness they shared. With the roar of the engine they were off driving to the safe house in this area.

It was built like a large mansion and could accommodate a vast number of people. “Whoa!” he gasps.

“Come on this is our home for now.” Wolverine turns off the security system so they can enter, and makes sure it’s up once they are safe inside. Kurt removed his robe revealing himself in all his blue and furry glory. “Why don’t you have a seat with Scott in the living room I’ll see about getting us some grub.”

“He is very nice.”

“Good you see that, not a lot of people do.” They have a seat on the couch and Scott turns on the tv.

“Are we really safe here?” he says feeling nervous.

“Yeah, I know it’s dangerous for us mutants right now, but danger or not the world keeps spinning and we have to keep living our lives.” He looked Kurt over and realized he may have hurt the guy. “Listen I’m sorry about my reaction, I was just surprised is all.”

“It’s okay, to be honest I’ve gotten worse reactions.” His tail flicked sadly.

“Tell me about your abilities, unless looking cute and fuzzy is all you got.” The blue boy couldn’t help but smile, and his tail flicked playfully. He teleported from the couch to the ceiling, and flipped down showing grace and mobility. “Wow you are full of surprises.”

“And yourself?” he asks.

“I can release energy blasts from my eyes, well can and unable to stop.” He tapped his sun glasses. “Hence the shades, they allow me to see without blasting everything in my path.”

“Chow time get it while it’s hot.” The boys turned to see Logan with a freshly baked pizza, using his claws he sliced it up.

“Wow now that is cool.” They ate and talked a bit more, just little things. Kurt learned that Logan had a powerful regenerative ability, he was gonna ask about his claws but sensed it was a sore subject.

Logan said he had a gift for Kurt, and left them alone again. They watched some TV and the show was interrupted by a news report. “We have just received word that the AML (Anti-Mutant League) has just apprehended another mutant. This one has an acidic touch, now thanks to the AML is now off the streets unable to hurt anyone.”

“Is this how they see us, just problems to be cleaned up and off the streets?” Scott put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It isn’t all bad it’s just one news station.” He changed the channel.

“This is Kitsune News, the AML has taken another teen off the streets. It is true she was gifted, and her power would be considered dangerous but she wasn’t even given the chance to learn how to control her powers. We here at Kitsune News are outraged! These powers are a gift no different than someone being born more athletic or more intelligent we aren’t locking up geniuses and athletes so mutants as they are being called shouldn’t be getting locked up, especially when they have done no harm to anyone!”

“See not everyone agrees with them.” He still needed some convincing. “If it helps you can go by a special name, one that can hide your identity and family name. Mine is Cyclops, Logan’s is Wolverine.”

“Hmm,” he thought for a moment. “Nightcrawler.” He said proudly.

“Nice.” They bump fists.

“Here you go Elf.” Logan came back in with a gift, a watch.

“For me?” he put the watch on.

“Just press the green button.” He does, and his blue furry pecs abs arms and legs vanished in and in their place was human.

“I’m normal?” he says smiling.

“You were always normal, this is just a safety valve letting you live a more safe life.”

“Thank you!” he hugged Logan, and the male could feel the boy’s fur.

“Alright enough tv time to get some rest, you had a long trip.” He held the boy and led him to the room. “This room will be yours.” He was tucked into bed, but sleep wouldn’t be finding our favorite fuzzball so easily.

When Logan returned Scott was watching another news broadcast, apparently another mutant was attacked at their families home, their parents tried to defend them and their house was set ablaze. “Kurt is safer here with us than with his family isn’t he?”

“Yeah he is.” He turned off the tv and hugged the brunette. “So are you if you haven’t forgotten.”

“I know.” He leans up and kisses the older man. They close their eyes as the kiss intensifies. “A life full of danger excitement and little moments.” he leans against him.

“You up for one now.” He nods and the two make their way up to their own room. Wolverine begins stripping Scott; removing his shirt first so he could attack the boy’s lips, his hands wondering over the boy’s chiseled form. Scott trains hard working his body to be fit and strong.

Logan’s hands wonder over his firm pecs and abs, his fingers taking in every detail of him. The boy groaned in pleasure, he’s felt these hands so many times before, so skilled, and they knew him, he knew him! Their mouths pressed together, and their tongue’s met, as the older man devoured his every moan.

The kiss broke for air, and the man quickly attacked the boy’s neck, licking and sucking on one spot that had him moaning for more. His big hands focused on his hard nipples, flicking and rubbing his sensitive nubs. Scott’s back arched from the pleasure coursing through him. “Ahh Logan no fair!” he whined, his cock ached so bad in his pants.

“Still so sensitive, we need to do this more train you better.” His rough words sent a shiver racing down his spine. Logan took a second, pulling back and letting his hands work, each pinch to his hard nips had the boy moaning, his cheeks heated up in a blush. His mouth descended upon his nips, taking the spot of his left hand, he sucked on the perky bud, while his right hand continued teasing him.

“Ah that’s cause you ahh!” the left hand reached down to fondle his bulge, shutting off any complaint from Scott. As the assault on his nips continued; Logan sucking on his left and massaging his right, the left hand worked on undoing his pants. “Ah fuck I don’t need the pants rip THEM OFF!” he howled.

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.” His claws came out and whoosh, his pants and underwear were gone his hard 6 1/2 inch cock springing into the air, twitching with joy. His left hand found his aching penis and began pumping him.

Scott howled with pleasure, his back arching off the bed. His pre began overflowing and the pumping hand began smearing the pre all over. Each stroke he gave a hard suck to his nipple, making the brunette’s head spin, and he continued to smile.

How many days had it been since he felt these lips on him, his strong touch, too damn long! He was in bed naked except for his pair of white socks, and his older lover was still fully dressed. “Ah to many clothes take them off.”

“So demanding,” he said with a smirk pulling off his nip. He flicked his nipple and earned a groan. He ignored his lover’s demand and instead lifted the boy’s hips and consumed his cock in one go, burying his nose into Scott’s pubes.

“Ohh Logan!” he moaned as he was deepthroated. It was to much and it only took a few sucks to pull Scott over the edge. His cum erupted and was greedily devoured by the older male. He teased the boy’s cock a bit with his tongue before pulling off with a wet pop.

He lay there basking in the afterglow of his release. “Sit there and wait my spoiled brat.” He put on a show removing his jacket and shirt, exposing his drop dead gorgeous body, ripped rock hard pecs and six pack abs, perfect perky nipples, arms ripped with muscle. Caressing his chest his hand moved down to his tight jean pants, a prominent bulge standing.

His hands caressed his bulge, only putting on the show. He popped the button with his claws and unzipped himself, it was official Logan was a boxers man. Off came his clothes, his massive 10 inch dick sprang up, standing proudly with a crown of dark pubes, his full balls free and exposed, he took hold of his dick and waved it. “You want this Summers?”

Scott nodded, his legs spreading wide exposing his tight pucker, not virgin but oh so tight. Logan crawled to him like a predator, he brought his sock covered foot up and took a whiff, giving him a couple of kisses.

Wolverine had an amazing sense of smell, Scott smelled amazing, his young musky scent only intensified when horny. His little show he put on had the boy hard again, and as the older mutant moved up he started licking the boy’s leg, his tongue flicking skin he never realized was so sensitive, moving up to his inner thigh. He sucked on a spot leaving a hickey that only he would see.

Cyclops both loved and hated this, he loved being touched licked smelled even, it made him feel so alive. He wanted Logan to fuck him, now long hard and fast. His hard dick was leaking and his hole was twitching.

Logan saw his hole twitching, much like an inviting wink he descended. He went personal, his tongue flicking his hole, pushing into him. “Ohh yes!” he moaned, the tongue darted in and out wiggling into his channel. “Ah ohh!” his toes curled.

Scott just couldn’t do nothing he reached into the night stand and got out a tube of lube. Logan removed his tongue, and gently blew on his entrance. “Pervert!” he gasped.

Wolverine took the lube and used it to coat his impressive cock. “You know it, ready?” the boy nodded and his penis was lined up with his hole. He started pushing in and Scott cried out in pleasure, his channel stretched wide, and he was filled so deep.

This cock had branded him so long ago, it was a choice he made and he never regretted making it. He was claimed in a minute, his insides squeezing his full dick. “I’ve missed this!” his arms wrapped around the older man’s neck.

“I know.” He whispered and he began to move, he rocked in and out slowly at first. The friction giving pleasure to them both, Scott wrapped his legs around him. He began moving faster and faster, always giving long thrusts from tip to the base every time, his balls smacking against his firm rear.

“Ah Logan yes!” he moaned, arching his back, and his cock gliding over his rock hard abs. Both were glistening and flushed, and the fucking continued on the bed making a squeak from the pace.

Logan noticed their guest quickly as a new scent of arousal hit his nose, he just smirked and just started thrusting harder, really making Scott moan. His sweet spot was now getting brushed with every thrust, the brunette was crying and drooling, a permanent smile plastered on his face.

He hit his release shooting his load between their sweaty bodies, and even as he clenched around the thrusting penis Logan didn’t stop, he kept drilling his tight ass. His body spasm and jerked clinging to Wolverine for all he had.

Logan could hear their guest’s short breath and the subtle sound of skin gliding over skin, he was enjoying the show and playing with himself. ‘Guess I’ll put on a show then.’ He forced his limbs off and flipped him onto his hands and knees. Scott knew what this meant he was in for a ride tonight.

Scott howled as the pace quickened, the sound of skin smacking skin filled the room only echoing with the younger boy’s moans. He wasn’t complaining but he was curious what spurred this on. Logan usually like to watch him cum, loving the expressions he made, only going doggy style when he was extra horny.

Pre was overflowing his hole, coating every inch of his walls. Logan let out low grunts of pleasure, driving in harder and faster, his hands came up, not to his dick but to his nips giving him a pinch with every thrust in.

Scott’s penis was bobbing in the air and twitching with every thrust, he couldn’t hold it in, he gave one final release shooting his seed all over the sheets. Logan let out a growl and let his own control slip and shot his load deep into his ass. Thick seed filled him up to the brim, his body shivered as the thick cream spilled, more and more spurts. This was one of the best parts, being claimed and marked with seed.

He expected Logan to stay inside him, but he gasped when he felt the man pulling out. “Logan wha?” he could barely move, it happens when your fucked senseless.

“As much as staying inside you is fun, our guest here needs to be addressed.” His hard cock slipped out of his tight hole. Scott turns his head and sees Nightcrawler, his blue fur splattered with cum as was his hand.

“Kurt!” he gasped, grabbing the blanket and covering himself.

“Bit late for that.” Logan got up and strutted over to the fuzzy dude, his cock bobbing in the air with each step.

“I’m sorry, forgive me, I couldn’t sleep and I thought I could stay with you, and I saw…” he blushed turning a cute shade of purple.

“It’s okay elf, but next time knock and maybe you can join in.” he purrs with a smirk. The blue boy was stuttering his mind going blank at the implications of those words. He was brought over to the bed.

“I know it sounds weird, but we have a very open relationship.” The naked furry male was brought in under the covers. Kurt had a solid 7 incher blue with a dark blue tip.

“You would let me join in even with the way I look?” he was settled into bed with them Logan in the middle, Scott on his right and Kurt on the left.

“Yeah, but if I’m going to be watched I like to be prepared.” Logan chuckled. Kurt blushed as he felt the hard cock of the larger man. “As you can see he has stamina in spades.”

Logan reached down and began to play with Scott’s ass, his fingers caressing his cum filled hole. His other hand rubbed Kurt’s back and he leaned down to kiss the furry male’s lips. Scott just groaned as his lover teased him, cum spilling down his legs, his head rested on his chest.

Kurt was loving this, no one had ever touched him like this and he wanted more. He met Logan’s tongue with his own and the older man’s hands dipped lower and began caressing his own virgin hole. His middle finger caressing his tight pucker, Scott had enough energy to tease a little he reached over and caressed one of Kurt’s nipples. “Ahh ah ah ah!” his nipples, his ass were being teased at once and he was hard again in seconds.

He rubbed his dick against Logan’s manhood, letting the friction please them both. ‘My penis is touching another guy, I’m kissing another guy, his lover is teasing my nipples, and his hand is playing with my ass and his.’ Both males were getting fingered with expert skill, Kurt’s ass was getting opened up. His tail was flicking with joy and desire, his toes curled and he came shooting all over the man’s cock and abs.

The kiss broke for air, a string of saliva still connecting them. “I couldn’t…hold back…sorry…” Logan smacked his ass. “Aie!”

“Stop apologizing, you wouldn’t believe how fast Summers used to cum when we first started hooking up.”

“Hey!” the boy gasped, only to moan as Logan’s fingers jabbed his sweet spot.

Logan reached down and grabbed his cum covered dick and pumped it to release, he shot his load, covering both males in thick spurts of cum.

“Amazing!” Kurt gasped, shivering as he was covered in cum.

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, loving the feel of his seed on his skin. “Just wait till you feel it all inside you, you’ll never feel more loved in your life.”

“Sounds wonderful.” He rested his head on Logan’s chest his eyes drifting shut.

“You’ll have to wait, I don’t fuck sleeping partners.”

“I’m not…sleepy…” he mumbles and yawns cutely, his tail coiling around him. Scott can’t help but yawn and falls asleep along with the fuzzball. Logan hugs them both, and pulls a cover over them, they were both snoozing, both spent from their multiple orgasms.

Logan didn’t sleep well, or that much, but with two adorable boys in his arms he found a moment of rest.

To be continued


End file.
